


In The Impala

by ArcticTurtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Annoying Gabriel, Arguing, Fights, First work - Freeform, Gen, General, Impala, Impala Fic, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticTurtle/pseuds/ArcticTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the Impala on the way to a motel, Gabriel's teasing gets on Dean's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I got, and also my first SPN fic. It's for [whydouwantaname](http://whydouwantaname.tumblr.com/) who prompted me. Thanks to my lovely beta/sister, [thehipsterandhishaircut](http://thehipsterandhishaircut.tumblr.com/) (or molloose) who is a much more experienced writer than me (and has much better grammar).

“God-dammit Cas, why did you screw us up back there?” Dean’s voice was edged with annoyance. His whole body was aching, he hadn’t got his four hours last night, and Cas had scared the interviewee out of telling them anything. 

“I… I was being bad cop, Dean.” Cas’ deep voice was apologetic, and in the top mirror, Dean could see that in the back seat, he was looking down at his hands. Dean groaned inwardly, ignoring the twinge of regret he felt for his harsh words upon seeing Cas’ apologetic kitten face. Despite his and Sam’s advice, the angel was still occasionally trying to be a hunter as well – which was of no help to anybody.

“What have I told you about being bad cop?”

“Maybe he thought he could impress you?” A familiar but unwelcome voice twanged from Dean’s side, tone mocking as though specifically deigned to set the hunter’s teeth on edge.

“Shut up Gabriel!”

“Ooh, touchy subject.”

Dean glanced to his side, only to see Gabriel’s whiskey-brown eyes narrowed in amusement. The angel began to open his mouth, no doubt to annoy Dean further, and the hunter jumped in quickly before Gabriel could utter a syllable. 

“I swear to God, if you don’t shut your trap hole, I’ll-”

“What? Throw me out of the car? Sammy will protect me, won’t you Sammy?” Gabriel twisted around to look at the seat beside Cas, where Dean’s giant of a brother was hunched over. Dean, too, glanced back at Sam, looking in between him and Gabriel. Sam looked like a moose in the headlights, taken aback by Gabriel’s request. He stared for a few seconds, before uttering a sound that was as confused as he looked. And was it just Dean or was his brother blushing slightly?

Either way, he decided to save his little brother more confusion – embarrassment – whatever, and carry on snapping at the aggravating arch-angel.

“Only I call him Sammy. And I’ll rip your wings off.”

“Ouchy. I’ll remember to keep them sheathed from you. Oops, I already did.” A sarcastic tone crept into Gabriel’s teasing, only serving to drive Dean further around the bend. If the former trickster carried on like this, he might jump into another dimension to get at his wings (or wherever the fuck they were.).

“Why did we let him in the car, Sam?” With no comeback, Dean turned to his brother to pin the blame.

(To be fair, it had been Sam’s idea to invite Gabriel along: “Come on, we don’t know what this thing is, he could be useful!”)

“And, more importantly, why is he in the front seat?” It was bad enough he had to share a car with the arrogant angel, let alone sit next to him.

“Sorry Dean-o.” Gabriel winked at him, a smug smirk across his face “Is it only Cassy you allow into your personal space?” 

Dean felt a muscle twitch in his jaw. It was taking all his self-control to not pull the car over and strangle Gabriel where he sat, and his knuckles grew white as he gripped the steering wheel.

“Sorry if I’m making your boyfriend twitchy, Cas.”

Dean didn’t know how it happened, but his foot slammed down on the brake pedal, causing the Impala to screech to a standstill. He turned to the blonde arch-angel, eyes blazing.

“Listen here, you –”

“Um, Dean?” Castiel’s voice suddenly interrupted Dean, and, glancing at the backseat, the hunter finally noticed the awkward, apprehensive looks on both the angel and his brother’s faces. He hadn’t really thought about what it must be like for them, sitting in the backseat with him and Gabriel sniping across the front. Judging from the worried look that was plastered on even Cas’ face, though, it hadn’t exactly been pleasant watching the tension build. “I think it would be preferable for everyone if –”

“Bring it on, Dean-o,” continued Gabriel, who evidently hadn’t broken concentration to listen to his brother’s interruption. Only now there was a steelier glint in those usually mischievous eyes. His voice was full of veiled challenge. “Bring it on!” 

“Okay, Gabriel –” Sam’s voice cut in now, clearly having picked up the change in the arch-angel’s tone and leaning forward to separate him from Dean.

“Hey, so you calm him?” Dean whipped his head around, Sam’s behaviour having inexplicably added to his annoyance. Even so, he could feel the tension crackling through the car like lightning, and Cas had been right: starting a fight wouldn’t help anyone. Leaning back up and settling into the driver’s seat again, Dean sighed and straightened himself out.

“You just keep your trap shut while we get to the motel,” he muttered, not quite over his anger but willing to push it aside for the moment. The Impala began moving again with a roar, and, if Gabriel responded, Dean didn’t hear him.


End file.
